Une Passion Tumultueuse
by Kamynary
Summary: Natsu va vivre l'enfer. Lui, ne sentira que les remords. Est-ce que leur amour pourra surmonter cette épreuve qu'est la vie ? OS, Yaoi. Je suis nul en résumé, Désolé.


**Une Passion Tumultueuse**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Je suis passé sous le bureau mais je n'ai pas eu les droits

 **Personnages :** Natsu x Surprise

 **Genre :** Drama, Lime, OOC, OS, Romance, Yaoi

 **PS :** J'ai essayé d'abord un nouveau thème et de développer mon style d'écriture et la relation entre les personnages. N'hésitez pas à me dire les points positifs et négatifs ! Merci (Cœur Cœur)

* * *

Il les avait vu s'embrasser. Langoureusement, amoureusement, sensuellement. Les gens les regardaient, criant, rigolant. Lui, il était là, derrière la vitre, anéanti. Chaque jour, furtivement, il allait le regarder pour savoir s'il allait bien. Là, il étouffait. Natsu, cet homme qu'il aime tant le remarqua et son regard changea, de la colère apparût et il entendit « Je t'avais dit, de ne jamais venir ici, non ? ». Son cœur se déchira, il comprit qu'il n'était bien le bienvenu, alors il s'enfuit, telle une ombre, il traversa la ville discrètement.

Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, il repensa à la scène qu'il avait vu, son corps entier rejeta cette image. Il se releva, le goût de la bile juste craché, le ramena à la réalité. Et si tout ce qu'ils étaient, tout ce qu'ils avaient construit, est-ce que tout cela est bien réel. Il avança vers leur maison, enfin était-ce vraiment comme ça qu'il fallait l'appeler ? Il entra à l'intérieur, il rassembla ses affaires, il se devait de partir, non ? Il prit une petite valise et mis toute sa vie à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, telle était la valeur de sa vie après tout. Il écrivit une petite note d'adieu et la déposa sur la table. Il se retourna pour dire au revoir à cet endroit où leur amour avait fleuri, mais maintenant il a compris, il n'était qu'un jouet.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua, elle était partout à l'intérieur, des photos d'elle, des souvenirs, des objets, partout il pouvait la sentir. Il fît tomber la valise au sol, il poussa la porte et la rage dans ses yeux exulta. Il s'enivra de cette colère et lança diverses attaques pour détruire toutes traces d'elles. Mais il perdit le contrôle et détruisit sans relâche hurlant comme un monstre. Il s'agacha la table, les meubles, les affaires, il était obsédé. S'il sentait l'odeur, il fallait la détruire. Au sol, il s'acharna encore et encore. L'intérieur de l'habitat n'était plus, comme si une tornade avait tout dévasté. Il serra sa tête, il voulait se calmer mais la haine l'habitait.

Soudain, le grincement de la porte s'ouvrant se fit entendre. Il entendit alors les mots qui allaient le plonger dans une folie : « Ça va ? C'est bon ? Tu as fini ta comédie ? Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi ! T'avais qu'à m'obéir ! T'as plus qu'à ranger maintenant et réparer tes conneries hein ! ». Le temps sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Il ne ressentait plus de la colère, c'était devenu bien pire, il se releva, un regard vide paralysant. Il bondit sur Natsu, il comptait se venger, il voulait lui faire payer. Il le plaqua au sol telle une proie. Natsu lui balança sèchement : « Et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi hein ? Refaire un numéro de jeune fille pleurant parce qu'elle n'est pas contente ? ». Au lieu de lui répondre, il le mordit dans le creux du poignet et il se releva et tendit à Natsu sa main pour le relever, cependant une fois debout, il esquissa un sourire. « Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? », sa phrase à peine finit, Natsu ne se sentit plus ses jambes et s'écrasa au sol. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? », toujours un sourire au visage, il se déshabilla. « Oh ! Arrête ! Tu me fais peur là ! ». Il se pencha, l'embrassa et lui déchira ses vêtements. « Arrête ! Stop ! S'il te plaît ! Pas ça ! ». Il lui lança un regard rempli de dédain et lui rétorqua « Parce que tu t'es arrêté tout à l'heure en l'embrassant toi ? ». Il balança Natsu sur ce qu'il restait du lit. « Pardon ! Excuse-moi ! Pitié arrête ! ». Aucuns mots ne l'atteignaient. Il le retourna, toujours son sourire plaqué sur le visage et la rage déformant ses traits et lui souffla dans l'oreille « Souffre comme tu m'as fait souffrir tout ce temps ».

Il le pénétra. Violement, sèchement, bestialement. Du sang coulait encore et encore, en pleurant Natsu le supplia une ultime fois « Cobra ! S'il te plaît ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! Je t'en supplie ! Cobra ! ». Le concerné arrêta ses allers-retours un instant, se pencha légèrement, saisi les cheveux de sa victime violemment pour y plonger son regard pleurant mais avide de vengeance « Pas maintenant Natsu. Tu n'as pas encore assez souffert ». Natsu continua de protester et de demander à Cobra d'arrêter. Ce dernier toujours en pleurant ne comprenait pas, ils faisaient juste l'amour violemment non ? Il lui faisait juste comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à sa propriété. Alors où était le mal ? Mais c'est une fois qu'il a joui, qu'il regarda sa victime qu'il comprit. Un Natsu pleurant, divers bleus présents sur son corps dû à sa force pour le tenir, des traces de morsures, des suçons et du sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Alors il comprit, il ne lui pas rappelé à qui il appartenait Il l'avait tout simplement violé ni plus ni moins.

Il avait fait une chose immonde et impardonnable. Il tomba en arrière, les larmes continuant de couler, il recula. Il s'excusa, de nombreuses façons, différentes fois, il s'excusa. Jamais il ne pourrait être pardonné. Il prit ses affaires ainsi qu'un morceau de papier de quoi écrire et il prit la fuite. Il alla chercher de l'aide, d'une rapidité il arriva à Fairy Hills. Il écrivit sur le papier tout en écoutant l'environnement et trouva la chambre d'Erza. Il y accrocha le papier grâce à son poison et il força l'ouverture pour faire réagir Erza. Cette dernière entendit du bruit et elle vit un mot accroché à son carreau, « Une demande de défi ? », elle aborda un léger sourire de combativité qui tomba rapidement. A peine elle eut finit de lire le mot, qu'elle traverse sa chambre et entra en trombe dans celle de Wendy et hurla « Natsu est gravement blessé, il a besoin de toi ! ». Wendy qui était en train de lire dans son fauteuil balança son livre et sans poser de questions et accompagna Erza.

Grâce à la magie de Wendy, elles arrivèrent rapidement, Erza ayant toujours dans sa main le message. Elles entrèrent et trouvèrent un Natsu essayant de se relever. Erza cacha les yeux de Wendy et lui demanda d'attendre dehors. Elle est bien trop jeune pour voir ça. Une fois seuls, Erza s'approcha de Natsu et à peine elle le frôla qu'il plongea sur elle hurlant, son cœur, son corps et son esprit sont détruits. Erza essaya de le calmer, elle demanda à Wendy d'entrer mais de garder les yeux fermés et de les rejoindre en avançant tout droit. Wendy pu distinctement les retrouver et commença à soigner Natsu. Cela prit un peu de temps mais les blessures physiques de Natsu disparurent. Erza demanda à Wendy de partir, de retourner à Fairy Hills et de surtout ne jamais parler de ça à quelqu'un. Toujours les yeux clos, Wendy sortit de la maisonnette et se hâta à rentrer dans la résidence.

Erza porta Natsu jusque dans la salle de bain où elle le posa dans sa baignoire laissant couler l'eau chaude. Une légère fenêtre ronde était incrustée dans le mur au-dessus de l'arrivée de l'eau, on pouvait y voir la lune ronde et parfaite. Erza regarda Natsu, ce dernier les yeux vides et rougis fixa la lune sans dire un mot. Erza coupa l'eau et le silence « Natsu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », il ne bougea pas. Elle continua « Si on a pu venir si rapidement c'est parce que j'ai reçu un mot nous informant de ton état. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ». Toujours en regardant la lune, il murmura « rien ». Erza leva alors la voix « Dis-moi la vérité ! Je sais qu'il y a eu quelque chose », Natsu clos ses yeux et murmura encore « rien ». Erza déplia alors la note et la lu à autre voix « Erza, j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. Natsu est en danger. Va vite chez lui avec Wendy je t'en supplie ! Je suis tellement désolé. E. », à peine Erza avait fini de lire le message qu'il brûla. Elle regarda Natsu et vu des larmes et un regard rempli de haine. « Je ne sais pas qui t'as fait ça. Tu ne dois pas le garder pour toi ! Tu dois me dire toute l'histoire. ». Alors il raconta à Erza, ses supplices, ne dévoilant jamais le nom de son agresseur. Le tourment le fit de nouveau pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas le réconforter plus, mais elle savait maintenant. Elle le souleva, l'essuya et l'emmena se coucher après avoir refait son lit. Natsu s'endormit vite et Erza retourna à Fairy Hills.

La nuit passa, Cobra surveilla Natsu à travers la fenêtre, il regrettait tellement, il se posa dos contre le mur extérieur, le vent lui caressant le visage, une larme perlant son visage, ses yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé, la lune rayonnant et lui implorant « Je suis désolé ». Au bout d'un moment, il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur, il vit Natsu se retourner, transpirer et dans un bond hurler. Il avait le souffle court, il sortit de son lit et alla régurgiter dans sa salle de bain. Il se remis à pleurer. Soudain, Cobra entendit l'eau couler pendant une dizaine de minutes environ puis plus aucun bruit. Alors, il se concentra, il entendit le cœur de Natsu ralentir et il sentit, cette odeur âcre, celle du sang. Il se déplaça discrètement pour changer de vue. Il le vit, dans sa baignoire, les larmes coulant, le sang fuyant ses poignées. Cobra face à cette vision, fit le tour de la maison, entra en trombe l'intérieur, sortit Natsu de la baignoire, il le secoua mais aucune réponse, son cœur ralentissait encore, il lui fit des bandages rapides, mais il n'a pas assez de connaissances pour faire des bandages capables d'arrêter les saignements.

Alors, il l'habilla dans d'un peignoir blanc et il le porta. Il courait à travers les plaines, la rivière, il y était presque. Il était de retour à Fairy Hills, le soleil se levant, il vit les fenêtres de la chambre d'Erza ouvertes, il sauta pour y atterrir. Erza était en plein étirements matinaux lorsque Cobra arriva dans sa chambre avec Natsu. Cobra regarda Natsu et vit les manches blanches rougies par le sang. Il regarda Erza et vit son regard horrifié. « Erza, je t'en supplie, sauve-le ! ». Erza porta Natsu sur son lit et souleva les manches de ce dernier, défis les bandages et vis les profondes plaies sur ses poignées. Cobra, entendait toujours le cœur de Natsu, ce dernier battait si faiblement, il recule, se colla en dessous de la fenêtre, « Tout est ma faute ! Erza sauve le je t'en supplie ! Promet le moi ! Je ne voulais pas ! J'ai perdu le contrôle ! ». Le discours de Cobra semblait confus, alors Erza décida de l'assommer, de le mettre dans son armoire et d'aller chercher Wendy.

Comme le soir d'avant, elle lui demanda de fermer les yeux et de s'occuper que de transmettre les soins. Elle informa Erza que Natsu allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour récupérer de ses blessures. Elle la remercia et la congédia. Au tour de Cobra maintenant. Erza ouvrit son placard, prit Cobra par le col et le jeta sur une chaise, encore assommé, elle le gifla pour le réveiller.

« - Maintenant tu vas me dire TOUT ! Compris ?

\- Je ne peux pas tout te dire ! J'ai promis à Nat.

\- A Nat ?

\- A Natsu ! Je voulais dire à Natsu !

\- Tu me mens encore une fois ou tu omets une information et je te taille moi-même la jugulaire compris ?

\- Oui madame.

\- Maintenant dis-moi tout !

\- J'ai vu quelque chose et j'ai mal réagis parce que je ne sais pas me contrôler et Natsu est passé par là comme ça & c'est sur lui que je me suis défoulé. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Je regrette tellement !

\- Cobra … dis-moi la vérité.

\- C'est la vérité ! Je te l'assure !

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai retrouvé dans les décombres du lit de Natsu, une photo de vous deux avec un cœur dessus ? »

Cobra suffoqua un instant, il se sentait encore plus coupable, la culpabilité le dévorait vivant.

« - Oh ! Cobra ! Ressaisi-toi ! Maintenant que tu sais que je sais dis le moi.

\- Quoi que je dise, tu voudras bien ne pas me tuer ?

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose mais je ne dirais pas ce que c'est pour éviter de créer encore plus de problèmes. Donc après cette chose, j'ai commencé à perdre les pédales et en arrivant chez Natsu, j'ai commencé à tout détruire et il est arrivé et là j'ai perdu mon humanité.

\- Attends tu veux que … c'est toi qui a ?

\- Oui. C'est moi qui l'ait violé. La seule personne qui m'a aimé, je lui ai fait ça. Je suis un monstre ! Pardonne moi Natsu. Erza, je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, il y a vraiment eu une raison derrière cette folie mais promet moi de ne jamais lui dire.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? Fuir encore ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Alors, je m'en vais, j'irais attendre »

Cobra se releva et se dirigea à la fenêtre. Erza le stoppa en lui demandant « Qui ou que vas-tu attendre ? ». Cobra se retourna, un grand sourire, une larme perlant, le soleil rayonnant derrière lui, son visage assombri il lui rétorqua « La mort ». En une fraction de seconde, il disparut, laissant Erza déstabilisée et seule avec Natsu.

 _~ 2 semaines passèrent ~_

Natsu avait recouvert de ses blessures physiques mais très peu de ses blessures psychologiques. Il ne bougeait plus de ses journées, assis dans une chaise, il regardait à travers la fenêtre de son salon la vue sur tout Magnolia. Erza s'occupa de parler à la guilde informant juste que Natsu vivait une mauvaise passe et que par conséquent le temps qu'il retrouve la forme, il était important d'y aller par deux ou trois maximums. Tous demandèrent plus de renseignements mais Erza d'un regard leur fit comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus. Erza resta chez Natsu, pour s'occuper de lui, du ménage, de le faire manger. Elle s'occupait entièrement de lui. En cachette, elle reçut divers mots de Cobra sur la façon dont Natsu préférait manger ses œufs ou ses préférences en termes de fruits, pleins de petites astuces pour qu'Erza aide le mieux possible Natsu à se remettre.

Mais durant cet après-midi, Erza voulu pousser Natsu pour ce que dernier se ressaisisse, alors elle lui montra la photo de lui et Cobra qu'elle avait gardé patiemment. Natsu pris la photo, et les larmes commencèrent à couler, il essaya de parler mais son mutisme de ces deux semaines le fit souffrir. « Natsu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tiens bois ça », Erza lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il continua de pleurer et de marmonner de plus en plus fort et Erza comprit enfin « Cobra, Cobra, Cobra, Cobra ». Il l'appelait inlassablement. « Est-ce que tu veux le revoir ? », Natsu regarda Erza incrédule, « Il m'a tout raconté enfin pas tout mais j'en sais un peu, c'est lui qui me disait ce que tu aimais manger et la façon dont les cuisiner, il n'a fait que veiller sur toi de loin depuis ces deux semaines. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire la raison de son geste. ».

Natsu, retourna à son paysage, il reprit une gorgée d'eau et calmement il lui expliqua la vérité : « Ça fait un moment qu'on sort ensemble. Je ne pourrais pas dire depuis quand, mais du jour au lendemain on était devenu un couple. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que ça implique ou non mais je lui avais imposé des règles. Il ne devait jamais parler à quelqu'un de la guilde, ni même y venir, il ne devait jamais venir dans Magnolia à moins d'une urgence grave. S'il avait besoin de quelque chose, je lui avais ordonné d'aller dans un autre village. Cependant, avant que ça arrive, je l'ai vu dans la vitre de la guilde me regardant. C'était lorsqu'on jouait au jeu des gages et que j'ai dû embrasser Lucy comme si on était des jeunes mariés durant leur nuit de noces. Il l'a vu. J'ai vu son regard, son cœur venait d'être pulvériser en poussière. Et là j'ai eu tellement peur qu'on le voie ou qu'on apprenne pour nous deux que je lui ai demandé de dégager comme s'il n'était rien. J'ai vu son regard, j'ai compris que j'avais mal agis, c'est pour ça que je me suis éclipsé, pour aller m'expliquer. Mais, quand je suis arrivé, il avait déjà perdu les pédales. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il la sentait partout, qu'il devait la détruire. Il sentait l'odeur de Lucy. C'est de ma faute, s'il en est devenu fou. Je le cachais, je lui imposais des limites. Je me rends compte maintenant, je l'enfermais à nouveau. Je lui privais encore de sa liberté. J'ai honte d'avoir eu envie de nous cacher mais j'ai tellement peur du regard des autres. J'ai peur de faire face ! Mais j'ai encore plus peur de le perdre. C'est bizarre de dire ça mais je lui en veux pas. Je devrais pourtant le détester pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais je me déteste encore plus pour mes actions. Dis Erza … est-ce que je suis normal ? ». Erza versa quelques larmes lors du discours de Natsu, dès qu'il lui posa la question, elle se jeta sur lui, l'enlaçant et le rassurant « Bien sûr que tu es normal ! ». Natsu agrippa son bras et pleura tel un enfant fragile.

Pendant leur étreinte, Erza regarda en direction de la forêt et pensa « Je sais que tu nous écoutes, tu peux pleurer aussi tu le sais ? Ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse. ». Non loin de là, près d'une cascade, Cobra hurlait sa douleur et son soulagement, il ne savait pas tout ce que ressentais Natsu, il s'en veut lui aussi. « Cobra, viens, dis-lui ce que tu veux lui dire depuis ce fameux soir, n'aies pas peur, viens, cela vous fera du bien à tous les deux. ». Cobra se leva difficilement, son jeun de deux semaines l'avait affaibli, mais il avança vers chez Natsu. Il avait peur de la réaction de Natsu et si cela se passait mal ? Allaient-ils enfin être de nouveau ensemble ? Accompagné de ses doutes et de ses craintes, il arriva au seuil de la porte, courageusement, il toqua.

« - Natsu, je crois qu'on a de la visite.

\- Je veux voir personne.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Si mais je ne sais pas où il est et toi non plus.

\- Mais il a toujours été là à te surveiller, non ? »

Erza ouvrit la porte et Cobra apparut. Ce dernier s'avança dans la demeure, le cœur serré par les remords. Arrivé devant Natsu, il s'agenouilla et il l'implora de lui pardonner et qu'il avait le droit de le blesser comme il l'avait blessé, il accepterait toutes sentences. Natsu essuya ses yeux humides, se leva de sa chaise, les muscles encore endoloris par sa catatonie, relevant la tête de Cobra, il l'enlaça. Erza recula, récupérant ses affaires, s'apprêtant à sortir pour les laisser seuls, elle entendit la phrase de Natsu et elle comprit que tout irait bien maintenant : « Ta punition sera de rester avec moi pour toujours ». Ils étaient là, dans la lumière du soleil, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme à la vie. Natsu sépara leur entrave, il regarda Cobra et délicatement l'embrassa. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin pour le moment, la chaleur de l'étreinte et l'amour de ce baiser leur suffisait amplement.

 _~ Le lendemain matin. ~_

« - Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

\- Non.

\- On ne devrait peut-être pas … attendons encore Natsu. Je ne suis pas prêt. Et si ça se passe mal ?

\- Non !

\- Tu comptes me dire non tout le temps ?

\- Non ?

\- Natsu ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai peur.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ah … On est obligé de le faire aujourd'hui ? Tu ne veux pas y aller doucement ?

\- J'ai attendu trop longtemps ! Je nous ai fait assez perdre de temps comme ça ! »

Ils arrivèrent devant Fairy Tail, à l'intérieur presque tout le monde était là. Il était temps de leur dire qu'ils étaient ensemble que cela plaise ou non ! D'un pas décidé, Natsu pris la main de Cobra et poussa fortement la porte principale. Tous se retournèrent et furent heureux de voir Natsu mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, Cobra les entendait, leurs pensées : « Natsu est revenu ! », « Natsu est guéri ! », « Génial ! » mais ces gentillesses disparurent vite : « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? », « Pourquoi ils se tiennent la main ? », « Dégueulasse ». Cependant, il entendit imperceptiblement « C'est comme dans les livres de Levi ! C'est trop mignon ! », mais cette phrase fût vite cachée par les insultes que les gens pensaient. Alors il essaya de se défaire de la main de Natsu pour éviter d'autres malentendus mais ce dernier le resserra encore plus pour le rassurer, lui aussi avait peur. Ils s'approchèrent du bar, sous le regard attentionné de Mirajane, Makarov lui aussi était là, assis sur le bar, ses yeux remplis d'interrogations.

« - Natsu. Tu peux nous expliquer ?

\- Papy … je … enfin non nous. Nous sommes un couple et je voudrais que Cobra fasse soit un membre de Fairy Tail en plus de Crime Sorcerer et si jamais ne on nous dit non, je partirais de la guilde et j'irais le rejoindre à Crime Sorcerer. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

\- Pourquoi tu penses que ça serait refusé ?

\- Regarde comme on nous voit ! Je les sens nous médiser d'ici. Ils ne comprennent pas, ce n'est pas normal pour eux ! Mais je n'y peux rien. Alors écoutez-moi tous, si jamais, vous avez quelque chose à redire par rapport à nous, allez-y je vous attends ! Je vous ferrais mordre la poussière ! »

Une seule personne osa parler. « Je trouve ça dégueulasse. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ! Tu lui choisis lui plutôt que moi ! Ce n'est pas normal ! J'ai tout fait pour toi ! Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as rien ressenti lorsqu'on s'est embrassé ! J'ai senti tes mains sur moi ! Tu n'étais pas indifférent ! Alors réfléchis bien ! C'est moi ou cet espèce de dérangé mental ! ». Son discours en choqua plusieurs dans la salle, certes c'était bizarre mais personne ne pensait aussi méchamment. Cobra baissa la tête, il entendait ses pensées « Sale monstre ! Tu me dégoutes ! Crève ! Il est à moi ! ». Natsu le vit trembler et s'apprêta à réagir mais lorsqu'il commença à vouloir parler c'est une autre personne qui intervenue. Une personne qui a toujours regardé de loin.

« Lucy ? », cette dernière se retourna, et quand elle vu la personne l'interpeller, elle comprit qu'elle avait des supports qui pensant comme elle au sein de la guilde. « Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y … » Lucy ne put prononcer sa phrase qu'elle fut propulsée contre la porte principale de la guilde. « Ecartez-vous ! Je dois aller lui parler ! Une discussion entre fille s'impose », elle s'approcha d'une Lucy un peu blessée à cause du choc. Elle lui prit les cheveux, la forçant à rester au sol, la tête levée et lui cracha « Si jamais, tu oses t'interposer entre eux, si jamais, tu oses les faire souffrir, si jamais, tu oses les blesser, je te chasserais, je te retrouverais et je te ferais souffrir mille fois pire. Je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Rentre chez toi maintenant ! Reviens quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits et compris l'erreur de tes mots ! Prépare de bonnes excuses aussi et sincères ! » Elle la lâcha et Lucy rentra chez elle en courant. Elle se retourna, son visage d'ange de retour et s'avança vers Natsu et Cobra. « Cobra, j'espère que tu prendras soin de Natsu et que je n'aurais plus à intervenir en cas de problèmes. Natsu, toi aussi prends soin de Cobra, tu sais ce qu'il a vécu alors évite de lui en faire baver. Compris ? Sinon, c'est moi qui vais régler vos problèmes. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? ».

Les deux garçons, les yeux écarquillés, hochèrent la tête, la petite Wendy si gentille était devenue l'espace d'un instant la plus terrifiante des dragonnes, elle était en passe de devenir une future Erza en sans doute plus dangereux. Cobra se focalisa sur les pensées des membres de la guilde et il comprit que les mentalités avaient changés, certains n'étaient pas encore habitués mais la plupart avait compris et retenu la leçon. Mirajane arriva avec le tampon de la guilde et demanda à Cobra où il souhaitait l'avoir, « Au même endroit que Natsu … s'il te plaît ». Cette dernière sourit, mentalement elle pensa « Moi aussi, je compte te prévenir. Si jamais tu oses le faire souffrir ne serait-ce qu'un chouilla. Je te ferais vivre l'enfer. Après tout, je suis un démon, non ? », cela lui glaça le sang et il ôta sa veste sans la quitter des yeux, elle le marqua.

Des applaudissements, des cris de joie, il se sentit enfin en sécurité. Il avait deux guildes maintenant, deux familles, un amour, que pouvait-il rêver de plus ? Il s'approcha de Natsu et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Des cris de stupéfactions et des cris d'enthousiastes se firent entendre. Tous deux rougirent et sourirent. Ils passèrent la journée à fêter leur amour et à fêter la guérison de Natsu. Toute la journée, ils s'amusèrent. A la tombée du soleil, Natsu prit la main de Cobra et lui souffla à l'oreille « Rentrons à la maison maintenant ». Ils saluèrent les autres et ils partirent chez eux.

Une fois arrivée, Natsu propulsa Cobra sur le lit et lui sauta dessus. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement mais férocement. « Je ne suis pas encore prêt je pense pour tu sais quoi », Cobra détourna le regard, la culpabilité bien qu'amoindrie était encore là. Natsu lui sourit tel un enfant « Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui te faire enculer pendant un petit moment ! ». Cobra bien que surpris par cette phrase, accepta bien qu'hésitant. Et ils s'accouplèrent durant un long moment, plusieurs fois. A la fin, bien qu'épuisé, Cobra se retourna vers Natsu et lui souffla tendrement « Je t'aime », Natsu sourit, lui embrassa les mains et lui répondit « Je t'aime aussi ». Natsu le regarda intensément, Cobra lui demanda « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », Natsu descendit son regard Cobra fit pareil et il remarqua cet énorme détail. « Du coup, Cobra, vu que je suis encore dur … on remet ça ? », Cobra n'as pas le temps de rétorquer que Natsu se jeta sur lui et ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'aube.

 _~ Au même moment à Fairy Hills ~_

Erza était déjà levée depuis une heure lorsqu'elle finit ses étirements et sa préparation du matin. Elle décida d'aller voir Wendy pour lui demander des explications concernant sa façon d'agir de la veille. Elle frappa et entra dans la chambre de Wendy et vit cette dernière en train de lire accompagnée d'une pile de livre à côté de son fauteuil :

« - Wendy, je voudrais te parler de hier. Pourquoi as-tu ainsi agis ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à autant menacer Lucy ?

\- Dans la guilde, ce sont les seuls en couple. Deux hommes en couple comme dans les livres que j'emprunte à Lévi ! C'est romantique ! Je me devais de les défendre !

\- Donc tu veux que dire … ?

\- Le yaoi. J'ai fait ça pour le yaoi ! »

Erza sorti de la chambre. Elle retourna dans la sienne et se demanda « Peut-être que je devrais emprunter ces livres à Lévi tout compte fait … ».

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu en entier ! Si jamais, il y a encore des fautes … Désolé !

Laissez une review si vous le voulez, ça fait toujours plaisir 😊


End file.
